


Wake up call

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Forced Feminization, Gunplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, smidget of slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yeah I have no explanation for this one.also probably last one ill write, i don't want to overdo it <3 thanks for reading !
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Wake up call

Ryan entered the bedroom where Matt was peacefully asleep. He called it a night hours ago after Ryan made him upset over how he cooked their dinner. Ryan stepped into the room and closed the door behind him even though they were the only two in the house besides Lego, who was asleep as well.

Ryan walked closer to the bed, moving the covers off the other's body. He licked his lips over Matt's night dress that Ryan made him wear every night against his wishes. 

He slipped off his shorts and also freed his cock from his boxers before climbing onto the bed and sitting on Matt's legs.

Matt mumbled before finally waking up from the pressure, trying to focus his eyes in the dark. "Mm.. Ryan? what are you doing.." He asked drowsily. 

Ryan didn't respond, sliding his hands down past Matt's lower stomach to his waist, hooking his fingers on the panties that the younger male was wearing and slowly pulling them down. 

"R-Ryan!— stop, i-i'm tired." Matt squirmed, trying to get Ryan's hands off of him. He wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to sleep.

Ryan did stop, then leaned over the edge of the bed before returning to his spot on Matt's legs. Matt suddenly felt something shove into his mouth, it was cold and Matt could tell it was something metal.

He heard a small clicking noise and it confirmed Matt's fear; he had a gun in his mouth.

He could tell Ryan was probably smiling over the fear in Matt’s widen eyes. Matt could only cry as Ryan finally removed the panties entirely and lifted his dress up to his stomach.

"Be a good girl and I promise I won't hurt you." Ryan snarled and Matt only whimpered, he could feel Ryan teasing the head of his cock against his hole before finally pushing inside of him. Matt cried harder as Ryan fucked into him, screwing his eyes shut in hopes it would make it end sooner, but he knew it didn't work like that.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good." Ryan groaned, shoving the gun deeper into Matt's mouth, "Suck it."

Matt opened his eyes, licking his tongue against the barrel of the gun while looking into Ryan's eyes. He could tell Ryan was enjoying this, threatening his life unless he did as he was told. 

Matt hated the feeling of precum on his stomach from his unattended cock, he wasn't enjoying this at all, but he knew he couldn't stop his body from being aroused. 

Matt moaned against the gun, shutting his eyes again as Ryan picked up his speed. 

"You love my cock don't you? You can't deny it, I can see how hard you are right now," Ryan chuckled before it became a moan.

Matt could feel the heat pool in his stomach, he didn't want to cum and give Ryan the satisfaction but when Ryan did a few harsh pounds against his prostate, Matt's body trembled as he shot ropes of cum onto his dress.

Ryan stopped and smiled, finally taking the gun from out of Matt's mouth. Matt was hopeful until he moved the gun against his forehead, feeling disgusted from the drool now on his forehead.

"I'm going to breed you like a bitch." Ryan grunted as he continued again, still hitting the same spots that made Matt cum before. "Can't wait to fill you up like the dumb little cum whore you are, maybe you'll think twice before wearing such a skimpy dress to bed." 

Matt couldn't stop the moans that left his lips, desperately babbling out Ryan's name until Ryan slammed harshly into him one final time and came inside of him.

Ryan jerked himself off to milk out all of his cum inside of Matt before pulling out. He looked up and pulled the trigger of the gun, laughing over Matt's scream before the blond realized that the gun had no bullets in it.

He got a sick enjoyment over seeing Matt's dazed and fucked out face breathing heavily from fear and possibly the best fucking of his life. 

Ryan stuffed himself back into his boxers after getting Matt to lick off the excess cum that lingered on his slit, he then pulled Matt's hair, forcing him to sit up. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight, you're flithy."

Matt whined as Ryan dragged him off the bed, forcing him onto the cold floor. He watched Ryan slip himself into the place that Matt was once sleeping. Ryan didn't bother giving Matt a pillow to sleep on or a blanket to keep warm. He frowned as he curled into the fetal position and tried to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I have no explanation for this one.  
> also probably last one ill write, i don't want to overdo it <3 thanks for reading !


End file.
